Blue Hair!
by kitty143
Summary: Hermione and the twins are together. Hermione ends up with an interesting new hair color after a shower. I stink at summeries! hg/gw/fw r/r


**Okay, this is a new one shot. I wrote this, because it was requested of me. This is dedicated to Panda. Oh and thanks very much to geekquality for helping me get my thoughts organized for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing characters of Harry Potter, that's all J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: contains slight incest/slash**

**Pairing: Fred/George/Hermione**

"Fred and George Weasley, I am going to murder you both!" screamed Hermione as she stepped out of the shower with bright blue hair.

"Now Hermione dear, this wasn't really our fault this time!" said George quickly backing up away from Hermione.

"Oh really? So I must have somehow dyed my hair blue all by myself without even noticing? And where the hell is Fred?" asked Hermione in an eerily calm voice.

Just as she finishes her question they hear Fred coming up the stairs, whistling happily.

"Hello loves, so I got a joke for you, 3 men walk into a bar ...oh um never mind. Mione dear what happened to your hear." Asked Fred while looking for an escape.

"Why don't you tell me Fred!" growled Hermione.

"Honestly Mione, we have no idea how your hair could have possibly become blue." Said George.

"Oh really? Is that why when I pulled off the label to my shampoo bottle I found one of YOUR TEST TUBES?" screamed Hermione.

"Well okay we might have needed someone to test the stuff out on and we certainly couldn't test it out on ourselves, because you always say how much you love our red hair." Said Fred in a way to get out of this situation.

"You imbeciles! Tell me how to get this out of my hair and then start figuring out a way to make it up to me! NOW!" yelled Hermione.

"Umm well…" mumbled Fred.

"Well what?" asked Hermione in a dangerously calm voice.

"Well we're not entirely sure how to fix the blue hair, but I'm pretty sure we can figure that out by tonight!" said George brightly.

"WHAT? But I have that job interview today; you both know how important this is to me! How could you pick this morning to do this to me?" asked Hermione in a voice that showed she was on the verge of tears.

"Aww baby, we're sorry. We completely forgot that was today. What can we do to make it up to you?" asked Fred as he and George moved to hug Hermione tightly.

"Yeah honey, we'll do anything, promise!" said George sweetly.

"Help me with glamour!" said Hermione urgently.

"Of course angel!" said Fred as he and George helped Hermione restore her normal hair color.

"Now baby why don't you go get ready for your interview and then when you get home with your new job we will wait on you hand and foot." Said George while pushing her toward the bedroom.

"Also while you get ready we are going to make you breakfast." Said Fred, dying to make this up to Hermione.

Hermione went into their room to look for something amazing to wear and Fred and George went to make breakfast.

"So how do I look?" asked Hermione as she stepped out of their room.

"Amazing, there's no way they won't hire you. You are absolutely perfect for this job." Said Fred in a sweet, suck up voice.

"Thanks Fred." Hermione said as she sat down at the breakfast table. "Guys this looks amazing! I love when you make breakfast."

"Anything for you darling." Answered George.

They all ate breakfast, talking about the upcoming day and sweetly kissing between bites and feeding each other.

"Okay guys, I'm going to head to my interview, wish me luck!" said Hermione nervously.

"You will do fine." Assured Fred as he gave her a long sweet loving kiss.

"They have no choice but to hire you, you are the best!" exclaimed George also giving her a kiss, except his was fiery and passionate and left them both breathless.

"Okay I need to leave before I can't. Oh and when I get home you will both be my slaves for the night to make it up for me." Said Hermione, still slightly breathless.

Hermione put her coat on and headed to the door. She turned and winked at them then left for her interview.

"Well Gred I certainly can't wait for tonight." Said George.

"Me either Forge." Exclaimed Fred.

They exchanged mischievous grins and started to clean up breakfast, excited for what the night might hold.

**Okay there it is. Took longer than I thought it would to write. I'm not completely sure if gred is Fred and forge is George. If I got it wrong than I am sorry. Hope you all like this! Please review! **


End file.
